Padme & Anakin: The Romance
by TJ OR TY
Summary: My version of how i thought EPIII might have gone. Written about two years before the second one was even released


All Characters owned by Lucas Film Ltd and George Lucas i only borrowed them for a little time

**Padme & Anakin: The Romance**

"_Are you an Angel"_

"_What"_

"_An Angel, they live on the moons of Iego, I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened space pirates cry like small children"_

"_I've never heard of Angels"_

"_You must be one of them"_

Now as I sit up here in this tree, I can see the sorrowful look in your eyes as you remember the friends we have lost over the years, I know you're an Angel.

Maybe not a real Angel but you're my angel. You've gone through so much but you're still as strong as when I first met you.

I remember that night on the ship. I was cold and lonely, you comforted me, it was then that I knew I didn't want to leave you. Do you remember the necklace I gave you, did it bring you good fortune. Mine did...I met you.

You've been so brave, you've watched your people and friends die, and you've always stayed strong for your people.

I remember when I first found out that you were queen, it was when you were, or rather Sabe, was talking to the Gungans trying to convince them into helping us fight. You stepped forward and announced that you were the real queen. I didn't know what to think at first, and I was hurt that you hadn't told any of us that you were the queen, I realise now that you couldn't for security reasons. I admire you for everything you did that day. It was then that I started to realise how brave you actually were.

I only wish I could be as brave as you are and tell you how I feel. I'm too scared to tell you how everytime I'm near you my heart beats so fast I think it's going to explode and I can hardly breath. I can only just contain the urge not to pull you into my arms and shield you from all of the pain in this world. I want to tell you how when you leave I get a pain in my chest that gets worse until I see your face or hear your voice again. I wish I was brave enough to tell you how much I love you.

You look up into the tree that I'm in. I know you can sense me and have been able to for sometime.

"Ani, I know it's you up there. Come and talk to me".

I jump down and walk over to the bridge. I look at your reflection in the water and see your tears sliding down your face.

"What's wrong Padme"

"Nothing, I'm fine. So what were you doing up in the tree tonight, Annie?" she smiled softly and he nearly melted.

"I was just thinking, and don't you try to change the subject. You're upset about something".

She took a deep breath and started to walk slowly towards the palace. Anakin walked next to her. They walked in silence until they got to her room. They walked out onto the balcony where they could look over onto the city.

"When I first started ruling Naboo, I only knew Peace. My parents died when I was a baby so I knew nothing of death. Then the war against the Trade Federation started. I lost a lot of good people in that war. But I also met you. You've helped me through a lot. Now with this new war, I'm losing more friends including you. I'm trying to be so strong for my people when I just want to hide. I've not been able to grieve for my friends or have a life. I'm 24 and I've not even been out on a date." Anakin smiled at her.

"Padme hurry up and get changed"

"Why?" Padme asked him curiously.

"Because I'm taking you out on your first date"

"You don't have to, I mean I wasn't implying you had to take me out. I was just contemplating my life" Padme told him softly.

"Padme you're a really good friend and it would be a great honour if you would allow me to take you out on a date"

She smiled at him and went to get changed.

Anakin took her to a quiet restaurant on the opposite side of the city. After their meal they went for a walk by the lake.

Anakin gently and nervously took her hand. She looked at him and smiled. They got to a bridge that overlooked the palace.

Anakin turned to Padme and took both of her hands in his.

"Padme we've been friends for years now and I couldn't have gotten through leaving my mother if it wasn't for you. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't met you". Anakin looked away, but Padme gently moved his face so he was looking at her.

"Anakin I know my life wouldn't have been as fun as it has been if it wasn't for you. When I close my eyes and see your face I know a peace I wouldn't if it weren't for you. This is hard to say because it could ruin everything. I really like you Anakin and I don't want to be just friends anymore"

Anakin didn't say anything. Padme was hurt and turned away from him.

Anakin turned her back towards him and tilted her head towards him. "Padme, I feel the same way". He slowly kissed her lips. She put her arms around his kneck and pulled him closer.

When they finally pulled apart Padme breathed "I love you". Anakin smiled and pulled her closer.

"Padme, I love you and I promise that you'll never lose me".

They slowly walked back to the palace hand in hand. Anakin kissed her goodnight and went to his room.

A week later Anakin had to fly to Coruscant for a meeting with the Jedi council.

The night before he had to leave, Anakin took Padme for a walk on the outskirts of the city. They walked to a small deserted waterfall. They sat on a low wall talking. Anakin took hold of her hand softly in his and looked into her eyes.

"Padme, last week I promised you that I would never leave you. Do you remember when we first met I gave you that necklace to bring you good fortune, I'll wear mine and it'll bring me back to you. Until I come home I want you to have something to bring you good fortune". He pulled out a small box with a ring init. The ring had an Aqua gem in the middle, and engraved on the inside was 'I'll always come home to you'.

He gently pushed it onto her index finger of her right hand. "Padme this is a promise ring, I promise to come home to you again". She smiled through her tears at him and pulled him towards her. They kissed gently at first but then more passionately.

Anakin walked her back to the palace and to her room. They both went inside and out onto the balcony. They sat on one of the chairs and watched the stars and ships fly by. Padme fell asleep on the chair a couple of hours later. Being careful not to wake her Anakin gently placed her on her bed. He kissed her forehead before slipping out of the door and to his room.

The next morning Anakin heard a knock on his door. He opened the door to see Padme in all of her Royal regalia. She kissed him good morning, and he pulled her into his room. She sat on one of the chairs whilst he finished packing his clothes.

"So how come you're in your royalty clothes, I thought you were going to come and see me off in the things you normally wear so that we can have some privacy."

"I know, I was going to but I've got a meeting with the senators and I've got to greet them after you've left. I'm sorry, I wanted us to have some privacy to say goodbye as well but I couldn't postpone this any longer."

"It's ok, I'm not mad really just a bit disappointed, I wanted to be able to tell you how much I love you and kiss you like I did last night before I get on the ship."

Padme walked up to him and put her arms around his kneck, she gently kissed him until he pulled her tighter into his arms and kissed her more passionately. "I love you Padme Nabierre and I promise I'll be back in a month". "I love you too Anakin Skywalker, and I'll se you in a month". They slowly pulled apart. Anakin picked up his bags and they left his room. One of Padmes handmaidens took his bags so that they could talk and hold hands until they got outside of the palace.

When they reached his transport to Coruscant Anakin turned to Padme and said goodbye and bowed to her. When he stood up he could see the tears glistening in her eyes, he softly whispered "I'll be back soon I promise".

Anakin turned to go up the ramp into the ship but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around and saw Padme looking at him, she gently pulled him towards her and put her arms around his kneck. Anakin started to protest but she silenced him with a kiss. They pulled a part a bit and he whispered "What about all of your people, aren't they going to be upset to see their queen kissing someone who they didn't choose". Padme smiled "Screw them, I want to say goodbye to the man I love and if they can't handle it then tough, I love you and I don't care who knows it". He pulled her tighter into his arms and kissed her again more passionately. They pulled apart a few minutes later both smiling at each other. Anakin turned back to the ship and slowly started boarding it, he turned back and shouted "Padme, I love you with all of my heart and I promise I'll be back". Padme, who was halfway up the steps turned back to him at this point and shouted, "Anakin I love you too and I'll be waiting for you".

He waved at her before turning back and boarding the ship to Coruscant.

When Padme got to the landing zone where she was supposed to be meeting the senators she had to try and compose her self, but she couldn't get rid of the grin that had spread across her face after Anakin had shouted out for the entire city to hear, how much he loved her. Captain Panaka looked at her and smiled, he knew how much they loved each other and just hoped that Anakin would come home safely.

Anakin didn't come home after a month like he promised because the war was so terrible. During that time Padme really started to miss him. HE would send her messages everyday to tell her how much he missed her and that he'd be home as soon as he could. Padme worked really hard on staying strong for her people but she was worried about Anakin and she wanted him home.

One day about 6 weeks after he had left her Padme got a message to say that Anakin had gone missing and was feared dead. Padme locked herself in her chambers and refused to see anyone. Sabe tried her best to get her to open the door but when she wouldn't she tried a different route in. Padme was just walking to the balcony when she spotted a figure sat on the wall waiting for her. Sabe had climbed down a level and was waiting for Padme to come out onto the balcony. Sabe and Padme had grown up together and were really close. Neither had any close friends outside of the palace or any family, so they had become close when they were younger. Sabe was one of the two people she could be herself around and not worry about them judging her. Anakin was the only other person who she trusted that much. Sabe asked her if she was alright. Padme explained how she was feeling without Anakin and how she wanted him back. Sabe tried her best to comfort her friend but knew that only one thing, or more accurately one person could do that.

Padme didn't want to believe that Anakin could be dead but she knew there was a strong chance that he was.

About three months after he had left Padme was heartbroken because there had been no sing of Anakin, know one could contact him or feel him in the force.

Padme was sat in her room crying when she heard footsteps on her balcony. At first she thought it might be Sabe, but then she remembered that Sabe had gone on a scouting mission with some of the guards. Padme silently reached for her gun that she always kept next to her chair. She switched it on and softly walked out onto the balcony. When she opened the door she dropped the gun with shock. Stood there in front of her looking tired and worn was Anakin. She ran into his arms not believing it was him until she could feel him. Anakin smiled at her and told her that he was so happy to see her and feel her again. Padme told him that she thought he was dead because know one had heard from him in months. He told her that he had been captured but had managed to escape and had made his way back home to her. He kissed her softly and then more passionately. She moved closer to him and held him tighter in her arms. When they pulled apart he smiled and told her how much he loved and missed her. She guided him back into her room and told him that she couldn't imagine losing him like that again. She didn't want him to leave her ever again. He told her he felt exactly the same way and he had an important question to asked her.

"Padme the only thing that kept me alive when I was captured was the thought of coming home to you. I never want to be without you again, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, so will you do me the honour of being my wife." She jumped into his arms and told him that of course she would. The past three months apart made her realise how much she needed Anakin in her life. He told her that he had a ring for her, he just didn't have it on him because he had planned on asking her at the waterfall just outside of the palace. She smiled and told him that it didn't matter.

Anakin started to feel faint so Padme rushed him to her doctor and asked him to look after him.

Anakin was feeling better after a day of rest. When he was finally allowed to leave his room he took Padme out to the waterfalls. He sat her down on the wall and knelt in front of her.

"Padme I know I asked you a couple of days ago if you'd marry me but I want to do it properly. I love you and I don't want to live without you, I want to wake each morning with you in my arms, will you marry me". Padme smiled at him.

"Ani, these past few months have made me realise that I don't want to wake up alone in the morning either and I don't want to not be able to see your smiling face everyday, so yes of course I'll marry you."

They kissed and Anakin pulled her into his arms.

They slowly walked back to the palace. Padme walked him to his room for once and kissed him goodnight.

The place was cold and dark all he could hear were screams. People were screaming his name, begging him for help. Anakin could feel the evil stretching out and trying to grab him, he closed his eyes and focused on the good things he knew hoping to feel some warmth. When he opened them again he was back home, not in the palace in Theed but back on Tattooine, the planet that he had left his mother alone on. He was outside of his old quarters. He ran inside of his and shouted for his mother. He searched for her all over but he couldn't find her. He stopped in the main room and shouted her name. There in the corner of his eye he saw something. Lying on the floor in a heap was his mother. Suddenly out of nowhere he was transported to his mothers last moments a tall figure in a black cloak and mask appeared. He was holding a lightsabre. He walked over to where Anakins mother was stood. Anakin could see the fear in his mothers eyes. The man in the cloak raised his light-sabre and killed his mother right before his eyes. Then everything disappeared and Anakin was alone in a black void. He could hear the voices in the distant, but one of the voices was strong and it was getting stronger. Suddenly he recognised the voice, it was Padmes but it sounded older more tired than hers. She appeared before him looking tired and worn. "Anakin, you will cause so much pain in your life to others, you will kill everyone you care for and you enjoy it. You will change and you will follow the dark side, when that happens you will cease to be Anakin Skywalker the man I love. Anakin Skywalker will die and evil will take his place."

Anakin suddenly woke up sweating. He jumped out of bed and rushed to Padmes chambers. He knocked on her door and pulled her into his arms as soon as she opened the door. Padme hugged him back and asked him what was wrong. He told her all about his dream and told her that he didn't want to hurt her ever. Padme told him that he couldn't hurt her and she would always love Anakin Skywalker. Anakin Apologised for waking her up, she told him it was fine because she couldn't sleep anyway. When he asked her why she told him that she felt lonely without him beside her and she wanted to stay with him for the rest of the night.

The next morning Anakin awoke to find Padme smiling down at him. He pulled her towards him and kissed her softly. When they pulled apart Anakin asked him if he enjoyed their first night together. Anakin told her that it had been one the best times of his life. Jokingly she asked him what the other times had been, he told her it was when he had met her and when she had agreed to marry him.

They both spent a lazily day in bed because she had no meetings and he was still on sickness leave from the war, and he didn't have to return until after the wedding.

The wedding was set to be a month after Anakin had returned home. Obi-Wan turned up that morning to give Padme away since she had no family. The wedding was huge and everyone had lots of fun and got completely drunk.

Padme and Anakin spent their first night together as husband and wife in a room that had been designed just for them.

When it was time for Anakin to leave Padme didn't want to let him go. She was crying so hard that he almost changed his mind and stayed with her but they both new that he couldn't.

The war ended really quickly and Anakin was back in her arms in less than a month.

Padme was waiting for him when his ship landed she had some great news for him. Two days after Anakin had left she had found out that she was pregnant. Anakin couldn't believe he was going to be a father, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

The baby was due in eight months time and Anakin couldn't wait. He was already planning on what he was going to teach his child.

One evening whilst Anakin was out walking, he sensed someone behind him. He turned around slowly with his hand close to where his light-sabre was attached to his belt.

Behind him stood a man dressed completely in black. He didn't say a word to Anakin, but somehow Anakin knew that he was to follow this man.

Slowly and hesitantly they both started to walk to the outskirts of the town where a ship was waiting for them.

Anakin walked into the ship and was met by chancellor Palpatine. They both sat on opposite sides of a table watching each other.

"I told you when you were younger that we would watch your career closely and we have" Palpatine began. "You, young Anakin have been chosen to be my apprentice. I will teach you everything I know and give you more power than you could ever hope for.". Anakin was fascinated at the sound of power. "Tell me more Chancellor Palpatine".

Anakin eagerly listened as Palpatine taught him all about the Sith and the power they had.

Each night Anakin would meet secretly with Palpatine and train to become a Sith knight.

As his training in the dark side increased his relationship with Padme and Obi-Wan decreased.

One night after he had been training to become a sith Lord for 8 months. He came home to find Obi-Wan and Padme in a passionate embrace. Rage filled him and he strook Padme. She fell to the floor and Obi-Wan tried to crouch down to make sure she was alright. Before he could touch her Anakin threw him out of the palace and banned him from ever returning to Naboo.

That night Anakin returned to Palpatines craft and announced that he was ready to become a sith lord. Palpatine smiled with glee. He could feel the victory of the universe within his grasp now that he had Anakin.

That night whilst he was sleeping Anakin had another dream.

He was in a room full of people that he had known throughout out his life. They were all talking and laughing. In turn they all noticed him and stopped talking and laughing. Their faces grew solemn and slowly as they reached out to him they began to fade into a blackness that was surrounding them. The last face he saw was Padmes. She smiled sadly at him before she was enveloped ion the darkness as well.

Anakin awoke in a cold sweat. He knew that he had to get back to Padme.

When he reached the castle everything was in disarray. Anakin ran to his room to see if Padme was there. There was no one in the room. After checking every other of the rooms in the palace he got to the throne room. He could see her sat on her throne. She looked asleep, but as he got closer he could see that she had been murdered. Tears started to course down his cheeks and he knew he had to sit down. He made his way over to her desk and sat down. Only then did he notice the note addressed to him.

Carefully he opened the envelope and took out the letter written in gold handwriting. He began to read the letter through his tears.

Dear Anakin 

_I love you but I must leave._

_The dark side has won. They have you now and they always will have you. The Anakin Skywalker that I knew and loved is no more. _

_Obi-Wan is a friend of mine and yours and what you saw earlier was him comforting me. It was only a friendly gesture that before you would have understood. But tonight when I saw that evil look in your eyes before you struck me. That was when I knew you weren't mine anymore. I always knew that there was a chance I'd lose you, I just didn't want to believe it was happening now._

_A part of my heart will always love you and I know a part of yours will always love me._

_I have left this note for you because I cannot say goodbye to you in person. All you would have to do is ask me to join you and I would relent. I would follow you across the galaxy if you asked me to. I know I shouldn't so I am leaving now._

_I will always love the Anakin Skywalker I knew, but he is dead and I must live with that._

_Goodbye Anakin…_

_All my love_

_Padme Amidala Nabierre-Skywalker_

Anakin sat there stone faced. Some one had killed her, his one true love. She was right, he wanted her to join him. He had come back to beg her forgiveness and ask her to leave with him.

Now he would never have the chance.

Anakin slowly walked over to where her body lay and gently lifted her into his arms. He walked back to their room and laid her out on the bed. Gently kissing her cold lips, he swore it himself and to her that he would avenge her death.

Anakin left the palace for good that night and went to Palpatines ship. Once the ship was flying, Anakin went to find Palpatine. He found him in his private office. Anakin asked him if he knew anything about Padmes death. Sadly, Palpatine nodded his head. He gestured for Anakin to sit before the viewscreen. Once he was seated Palpatine pressed play and they watched as an image of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared in the throne room with Padme. Anakin watched horrified as Obi-Wan attacked Padme and killed.

In a fit of rage Anakin fled to his smaller ship and set out to find Obi-Wan.

He found him on a deserted volcanic planet in the outer rings.

Anakin charged him and tried to strike him down with his light-sabre. Obi-Wan was too quick and blocked the shot. The pair faced off against each other. "Obi-Wan, you are going to die for what you did to her".

Anakin strook Obi-Wan and knocked him to the ground. Obi-Wan met him with each strike. They battled for over an hour, both beginning to tire. Anakin missed a block and Obi-Wan struck his arm.

Not missing a chance Obi-Wan knocked him hard using the force and sent him flying into a fiery precipice.

Sadly Obi-Wan looked over and said his goodbyes to his old friend.

That battle was when the last part of Anakin Skywalker former slave-boy died for good.

In his place pure evil was born. He came in the guise of Darth Vader.

Over the years he hunted down and killed all Jedi he could, including Obi-Wan.


End file.
